


Birthday Boy

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance decides to cook Shiro one of his Mom's recipes for his birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wecara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecara/gifts).



> I'm so sorry it's not Christmas-themed! I fell in love with the idea of a birthday dinner!

“Lance, maybe you should try calling her again.”

“Nope. No way. I am not going to bug her again at like-” he looked down at his watch and tried to figure out the time, “ass o’clock in the middle of the night.”

“I’m pretty sure it’d almost lunch time there.”

Lance looked over to Hunk and let his shoulders fall. “Hunk, I’ve already called  _four different times since she gave me the recipe._  I’m pretty sure she’s one dumb mistake away from telling Shiro to break up with me. I mean, who doesn’t know that you need _eggs_ to bread stuff?”

“Someone who doesn’t normally cook from scratch. _Relax_ Lance. Mama Shirogane isn’t going to tell him to dump you and I’m pretty sure even if she tried, Shiro wouldn’t listen.”

Lance looked distressed. “But-”

Hunk put up a hand to cut him off. “No. You’re literally the only one who ever doubts his love for you. Now throw out that rice and try again.”

Lance poked at the pot on the stove. “Do I need to? I mean, it doesn’t look _that_ bad.”

Hunk just grabbed the pot and emptied it into the garbage. “Relax. You’re going to end up hurting yourself if you stay this tense.”

Lance glanced into the garbage- there was no saving it. “I know.”

“Now, let’s get this finished up so you can make your boyfriend cry on his birthday.”

Lance made a sound but went back to his pans on the stove, restarting the rice and stirring the onions.

“You going to be good, buddy? I need to get home to Shay soon…”

Lance laughed. “Yeah. now that you’ve translated all the kitchen-speak, I got it. Tell her I say hello.”

Hunk hugged Lance goodbye and got back to the directions- waiting for the onions to turn clear-ish. His phone chimed, probably Hunk reminding him to relax. Luckily the rest of the dinner went off without a problem and he was just waiting for the rice to finish up- and hopefully not burn again- when the door opened.

“Hey babe, that smells good.”

Lance headed over to the door and gave Shiro a hug and kiss. “Happy birthday, Shiro.”

“Thank you, love. Now, why does it smell like my Mom’s food?”

Lance blushed, leading Shiro into their little kitchen. “I know you were disappointed that I couldn’t get the permission to fly with you-”

Shiro kissed his cheek. “Iverson had his reasons, I’m sure. There’s nothing you can do about not being able to take time off of work.”

Lance offered a smile that said he still didn’t believe Shiro. “I  _know_ you were disappointed, but since you’re here instead of with family like normal for your birthday- especially your real birthday… I called your Mom and got a recipe from her.”

Shiro smiled and looked at the bowls in front of him. “She had you make katsudon.”

“Well,” Lance shrugged, “she listed a few things you love of hers… and this one sounded familiar, so I thought you had ordered it a few times.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

Lance looked down and collapsed a little. “Yeah, I know. I realized when I was making it that it was from that show-”

Shiro cut him off with a laugh. “I _have_ ordered it plenty of times on our dates.”

Lance smiled at that, pulling out Shiro’s chair. “Happy seventh birthday, babe.”

“Ha. Ha. Lance.”

Lance smiled and pinched Shiro’s cheek. “What fun is it having this birthday if we don’t tease you? And after we eat, Hunk dropped off your favorite dessert, so we can have that.”

“Tiramisu?”

Lance nodded. “Dig in. Only good boys who eat their food get dessert.”

Shiro sighed. “How many more jokes do you have?”

“That was the last one, I promise.” Lance thought it over, “Last _planned_ one, at least.”

Shiro laughed at that and started to eat. “This actually tastes good.”

“You sound surprised.”

Shiro blushed, going back to eating and ignoring the question. There was no right answer- Lance might be great at some things, but in the kitchen, he was a complete wreck. But he was also very sensitive, so Shiro didn't like to bring it up. The last time Lance had decided to make a fancy meal, they almost landed at immediate care from food poisoning.

Shiro glanced down at the meal and cringed a bit- he really hoped this ended better.

Lance started to tell him about the entire meal process- from finding a time to call Shiro’s Mom all the way through Hunk trashing Lance’s attempt that had somehow been both soggy and burnt.

Shiro tuned out the story a bit as he remembered the real reason he had wanted to bring Lance home with him. Sure, it was a tradition that every leap year he went home to celebrate his birthday, but this time he had planned to get an old family heirloom from his parents. He knew from the first time he woke up with Lance in his arms that he never wanted to give that feeling up. They had moved in together fairly quickly- no sense in paying two rents when they were only using one bed. Shiro knew he was going fast with the proposal as well, but seeing Lance’s eyes light up as he talked about his day, he just knew.

Hopefully, when the ring arrived, Lance would agree.

Lance had crashed into his life in a flurry of spilled papers and apologies- always a little off balance except for when he was dancing. Iverson had assigned them to the same block, covering the simulator and classroom and Shiro fell hard and fast. Lance had once told him that he saw Shiro as his own personal angel, sent when he was convinced there nothing left to do but head back to Varadero and teach surfing at the beach near his house. Then he met Shiro and the rest fell into place.

Shiro was pretty sure there was only one angel in the room, and it wasn’t him.

“So, what did you think? I mean, you ate it all…” Lance was scratching the back of his neck and biting his lip.

Shiro smiled at him. “Just like Mama always made, love.”

Lance’s face lit up again. “I’m so glad. I can’t wait to tell her it all turned out alright. She was so worried the second time I called and asked about the rice vinegar.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Exactly how many times _did_ you call her?”

Lance blushed as he moved the bowls into the sink, grabbing the tiramisu from the fridge. “Including getting the recipe... Six.”

Shiro laughed. “I bet she was smiling every time. She always loved teaching people to cook.”

“She said she can’t wait for that,” he put the plates down on the table and turned to grab forks, “she  _also_ said you don’t have the patience to chop things the right way and she doesn’t accept sloppy cuts. She made me show her my onions and everything!”

Shiro shrugged- Lance had the rest of their lives to realize that his Mom wasn’t kidding, for now though, it was good to see him so excited.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
